In recent years, inkjet printing technology has become more and more mature, and the number of inkjet printing products and printing consumables are increasing. An ink cartridge is usually used as a disposable product, so a large number of ink cartridges are discarded causing environmental pollution and a waste of resources. With increasing public awareness on conservation of resources and environmental protection, reusing ink cartridges has gradually become a trend in printer development.
When the ink cartridge is used in a printer, nozzles of an inkjet head is generally controlled to eject ink by a plurality of heating elements. Due to fast updating speed of printers and ink cartridges, matching ink cartridges to different versions of printers becomes difficult. In general, new versions of printers and ink cartridges have a reduced number of heating elements. When a previous ink cartridge is used on a new printer, the new printers may detect the previous ink cartridge is not compatible and give an error message. Thus, the previous ink cartridge cannot be used on the new printer. As a result, a large number of the previous ink cartridges cannot be used even with ink refilling technology.